


Wait For Me

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SUFFER WITH ME, endless suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Why did he always leave you behind?





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this way before DMC5 came out but I thought I'd upload it anyway. Not gonna lie, not the best at writing angst but I wanted to try. So, I hope you all enjoy the suffering with me. #sorrynotsorry

He knew he was going to die. It was likely from the large gaping wound he was bleeding out from in his chest. It was funny; it was where his heart should have been. He didn't think he had one. Then again, his heart was never inside his chest. It was always you.

Vergil stared into the swirling black abyss above his head. He was propped up on a sturdy rock, his clothes caked in blood as he slowly bled to death. Yamato rested at his side, his hand still tightly gripping the hilt. His hand tingled and his arm felt numb. He was starting to lose feeling in his body as he suddenly grew cold. It hurt to breathe. It felt like he was swallowing shards of glass that cut deep, his lungs painfully squeezing with every ragged breath. A violent shudder ran through his body as he used the last bit of strength he had left to reach into his blood soaked jacket. 

He always thought the last of his strength would be used to go out in a glorious death, taking as many as he could with him. Many corpses of his fallen foes littered the battlefield and for once in his life, it was enough. He would rather use the last of his strength on you. It was pathetic. You made him weak. He knew it, yet he couldn’t stop himself from what he was going to do next.

His hand wrapped around his cell phone as he flipped up the screen, his eyes drifting in and out of focus. It was amazing that he could get any reception down here in Hell. Instead of calling for help he called you. He pressed the phone to his ear, groaning in pain when the little movement caused a jolt of agony to run through his body. He waited a few seconds in silence, the call still connecting. It was taking longer than he anticipated. It made him sneer.

Of all the times to not pick up the phone why did you choose now? He couldn’t blame you. After all, he had left you without telling you where he was going or what he was doing. He just disappeared on you one day. Perhaps you would one day thank him for it. He didn’t want you coming after him. You had an annoying habit of following him, even into dangerous waters.

It felt like the phone could have been ringing for an eternity for how it felt like he was waiting. It was so long that even his ears were starting to ring. Vergil would never admit the relief he felt when you finally answered. 

"Hello?"

Your warm and familiar voice made him relax and he breathed a sigh of relief. He soon regretted the action as his lungs painfully squeezed inside his chest and a violent cough threatened to bubble up his throat. He bit his dry, cracked lips, only just barely managing to stop the awful sound spilling forth.

"Vergil, are you there?"

It appears you at least looked at the caller ID before you picked up. So even after he abandoned you, you would still answer his call? Maybe you were foolish but he didn’t mention that. He only had a few precious moments left; he didn’t want to waste his breath.

"I am here" he replied.

He tried to keep his tone as even as possible. It was difficult given the amount of pain he was in. He could hear your sharp and shuddering breath. Evidentially he didn't cover up his pain as well as he thought.

"Where are you?" you asked, panic lacing your voice. "What happened?"

"I'm fine" Vergil grunted.

Your voice ceased after that. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you waited with baited breath for him to speak again. You couldn't believe he was speaking to you. After his sudden departure, you never expected to hear from him again. He always told you he'd come back to you, even if you went months without seeing him. And you always believed him. You would always wait for him because you knew that he would always find you again. So why did you have this bad feeling in the pit of your stomach? The silence dragged on and the worry ate away at you. Something was obviously wrong and he was keeping it from you. What could he possibly want? 

"Where are you?" he asked.

You were surprised by his question but you decided to play along. If this was the last time you were going to talk you'd hold on for as long as you could. You could feel the tears prick the corner of your eyes but you held them back.

"I'm at the Devil May Cry" you replied. "With Dante."

"Oh." 

You could hear the disdain in his voice. He and his brother had always been rivals. You could never understand their sibling squabbles. It involved a lot of stabbing. You never understood why they couldn’t just get along. You could never hold any kind of anger towards Dante. He had always been kind to you and he accepted your presence around his twin. He welcomed you with open arms and treated you like family.

"Keep an eye on that buffoon."

His words surprised you. Your heart was hammering inside your chest. It was so unlike Vergil to sound even remotely...passive towards his brother. Was this the Vergil you knew? Why the hell wasn’t he telling you where he was? You had so many things you wanted to say to him that your brain was starting to hurt from your raging thoughts. Why did he always leave you behind? Why couldn’t he just wait for you? You hated this helpless feeling knotting and coiling in the pit of your stomach. You wanted to cry and scream at him. But you couldn’t utter a single word. You waited with baited breath for him to speak again.

Vergil could feel the life slowly drain from his body. He didn't have a lot of time left and he had so much he wanted to say to you. Vergil had always been a man of few words but now, on his deathbed, he could think of a hundred things he wanted to tell you. He wanted to let you know, that no matter how cold and bitter he seemed towards you, deep down he held warmth for you. You had made him weak like this and he hated the feelings you gave him. It was infuriating and at the same time it was a lovely melody. So much was left unsaid and he wanted to talk with you until his dying breath. But they could all be summed up with an easy sentence. 

"I love you."

His voice barely came out in a whisper and had you not been listening so intently, you would have missed it. You felt your heart clench painfully as time seemed to stop in that one moment. Your eyes were wide. Did he just say he loved you? Vergil had never said those three words to you. Even when you had been intimate together or when you were alone he had never uttered the words. He always said something along those lines but never the actual words. Hearing him say those three little words made the tears flow freely down your face. Your hands were shaking as you bit your lip to stifle your sobs as your heart broke into a million pieces. Despite the pain you could feel, you smiled.

"I love you too, Vergil."

His lips twitched into a faint smile as he closed his eyes, his inevitable death creeping up on him. The phone suddenly went dead and you knew it was the last time you'd ever speak to Vergil. The phone dropped from your hand, the sound only a distant echo. You had never cried so hard before in your life. 


End file.
